Ginny's Valentine
by Sweet Tal
Summary: Ginny is really upset because she's single on valentines day, but she gets a secret valentine... but who is it?
1. A Bad Morning

A/N - hey i started writing this a long time ago but then i forgot about it. anyway, its probably not any good, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. this chapter is pretty short, they wont all be this short. also they might speak too American but please dont complain about that, i'm not smart enuf to write British. what else? oh yeah please review!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One - A Bad Morning  
  
  
"I'm going to fail the Charms exam!" Jessica exclaimed.   
  
"You studied for hours yesterday, Jessica, how can you fail?" Amy rolled her eyes at me and smiled.  
  
I took another bite out of the falling apart sandwich I had just made. "It's just a test," I sighed.  
  
"Just a test?!?" Jessica looked appalled.   
  
I ignored Jessica and watched in shock as Harry walked alone into the lunch room, and sat down across from me.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled his gorgeous smile at me.  
  
"Hello Harry," I sighed, as I leaned forward. Harry also leaned forward; our faces only inches from each other. Suddenly I heard the sound of girls giggling.  
  
I opened my eyes.   
  
"Good morning!" Jessica exclaimed cheerfully. I groaned and closed my eyes again.  
  
"Ginny, wake up," Amanda said in a soothing calm voice. I opened my eyes again.  
  
"I was about to kiss Harry," I replied grumpily. "You interrupted me."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, and Jessica laughed. "But of course," Jessica replied.  
  
"Don't you remember what today is?" Amy asked with a large bright smile on her face. I shook my head. "It's Valentines Day!" she replied.  
  
I groaned again and hid my head under the blanket.   
  
"Ginny, how can you be in such a bad mood on -"  
  
"Amy." Amanda spoke quietly but glared at Amy.  
  
-"Valentines Day?" continued Amy, obviously not catching the hint.  
  
"Oh," I replied. "Maybe its because all my friends have someone today, and I don't."  
  
Amy looked shocked and almost hurt by my blunt statement.  
  
"I mean, you have Dean Thomas, Jessica has Jason…"  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about it," Amanda soothed. "You're a great girl and you will find the right one for you eventually.  
  
"Yeah," Jessica replied. "And I really think Colin likes you."  
  
"Not to mention Neville Longbottom," Amy added.  
  
"Eww!" I exclaimed, as I got up and started getting dressed.  
  
"What's wrong with him, he's cute." Jessica smiled as the rest of us stared at her. "What?!?" she asked noticing us staring at her, "he is!"  
  
"Not really," Amy stated as if she were the ultimate judge on such matters.   
  
"It hurts, but I have to agree with Amy on this one. I went with him to the ball last year-"  
  
"At least you got to go…" Jessica muttered.  
  
"-and he's really nice and sweet, but I wouldn't call him "boyfriend material." And Colin is just a friend. I could never go out with him."  
  
"You too spend so much time together." Jessica added.  
  
"That's because we are FRIENDS. I don't like him like that. He doesn't like me like that. We are FRIENDS." I started brushing my thick knotty hair.  
  
"If you say so, Ginny," Amy replied. "You just don't like them because they're not Harry."  
  
Amanda gasped. I just stared at Amy. "Take that back!" I shouted.  
  
"It's true," Amy continued. "But you can't have him, Ginny. He's been going steady with Hermione for the past 3 months and you know there is no way they are going to be breaking up any time soon-"  
  
I got up from my bed and slapped her as hard as I could. "SHUT UP!" I shouted.  
  
Amy looked at me in shock. "How dare you?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" I exclaimed as I burst into tears. "I hate you!" I shouted, and I ran out of the room.   



	2. At Breakfast

A/N - You should all be very proud of me for posting this the very next day. Thank you all for your reviews, i'm not saying who Ginny will end up with yet in this fic, because i am not sure myself yet. you may vote, im not sure if i'll listen. please enjoy and review!!!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - At Breakfast  
  
I sat down in the far corner of the empty common room; tears streaming down my face.   
  
Amy, I hate you...  
  
Except that I knew I didn't. I didn't really hate Amy. But how could she say things like that? How could she be so cruel?  
  
She was right though. Amy had a tendency to be right about people. She was quite good at psychoanalyzing everyone, and she always seemed to be able to know what was going on in someone's head. Her problem was, sometimes she was a little blunt about it.  
  
I sighed, thinking of Harry. I had been in love with him since I first started at Hogwarts. And it hadn't changed, in fact, if possible, my love for him had grown with every passing week. There was just something about him; he wasn't the cutest boy in the school, nor the smartest, not even the kindest. He seemed quite ordinary, however there was this aura around him, not something I could explain in words, but my eyes were immediately drawn to him.   
  
And I had been oblivious to all other forms of male kind ever since.  
  
But Harry was going out with Hermione..  
  
Tears began streaming down my face again. Suddenly I heard footsteps walking slowly across the common room. I looked up.  
  
It was Amanda.  
  
"Ginny? Are you all right?" She looked so sweet and sympathetic; she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Ginny, don't listen to what Amy says; she's an idiot-"  
  
"She's right though," I interrupted, "you know she is."  
  
Amanda didn't know what to say for a moment, but then recovered. "Yes, Ginny, she is right. You have been pining after Harry for a long time. And it may be a waste of time. I know you don't want me to tell you to get over him, because everyone tells you that. But just open your eyes to all the other possibilities out there. Just a second. You're a beautiful girl and I'm sure there are tons of guys who would die to have you. Or, who even needs a boyfriend? Nothing wrong with being single, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Thanks Amanda. You're right too. I don't think I can get over Harry so fast. But, you're right, I don't need a boyfriend to be happy."  
  
"That's the spirit dear!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"Don't expect me to forgive Amy anytime soon though," I laughed, wiping the tears from my face.  
  
"Of course. That would be asking far too much." I laughed, and Amanda smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to go down?" I asked. "I'll take you to meet Damien. I'm sure he's waiting for you by now."  
  
Amanda smiled. Damien was her first boyfriend ever; a sweet 4th year Hufflepuff. They were both shy but an incredibly sweet couple, and Damien seemed to love her very much.   
  
"Yes, Ginny, let's go down to breakfast. Are you ready? Sure you're going to be all right?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll hang with Colin; he doesn't have a girlfriend either."  
  
"All right." Amanda looked momentarily worried but the look was soon replaced by one of sweet joy. "Let's go."  
  
Amanda and I linked arm as we walked down into the Great Hall. As we stepped in, our eyes opened wide in amazement as we saw the decorations. There hadn't been a Valentine's Day celebration in Hogwarts since three years before; I blushed in memory of that occasion.   
  
Owls were flying around, dropping cards. There were beautiful flowers along the walls and the pink decorations were not too pink as in Lockhart's days. Everything looked beautiful, as things should in Hogwarts, not nauseating, which seemed to be Lockhart's style.  
  
"Oh, wow, it's nice!" Amanda exclaimed.   
  
"Look there's Damien. He's gazing at you right now. Go on! Have fun!"  
  
Amanda ran off, leaving me alone. I looked around the room, watching the couples hug and kiss, watching the boys handing their ladies flowers and candy, and I was simply being jealous.   
  
"Nauseating isn't it?" Colin tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
I laughed. "I think its sweet." I turned around and saw Harry and Hermione locked in a kiss. I looked back at Colin.  
  
"Harry on your nerves again?" he asked sweetly. Colin had changed a lot from the immature brat and follower he had used to be. He was much taller now, actually pretty good looking, and very sweet. He no longer worshipped Harry, though they were somewhat friends now.  
"Yeah," I sighed.   
  
"Yeah, well," he replied. "Don't worry about it. Hey, look, that owl is coming towards you."  
  
I turned around. A brown owl with a pile of letters was making its way toward me.  
  
"Quite a large pile of letters you have there Gin," Colin said, raising one of his eyebrows. "One of them is mine, I know -"  
  
"You sent me? That's so sweet. Now I feel bad, I didn't send you one. I didn't send anybody."  
  
"Not even Harry?"  
  
"Not even Harry."  
  
"Oh I remember back when we were first years, the valentine you sent to Harry-"  
  
"Put a sock in it Creevey."  
  
"What was it again?" Colin smiled. "His eyes are green like a fresh pickled toad-"  
  
I took the opportunity to hit him on the head with the top letter on the pile. A green goo suddenly squirted into Colin's hair.  
  
"Aaaah! Ginny! My hair! My hair!"  
  
I looked at his hair, which was turning a bright acid green. "New look, Colin?" I passed him a mirror which I had in my pocket.  
  
"Oh, damn it, Ginny, look what you've done to my hair."  
  
I just laughed. "I like it. You look cute."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That must have been the one from Fred and George." I looked at the envelope. "Yup. From Fred and George Weasley. They say it'll last 48 hours."  
  
Colin looked incredibly peeved.   
  
"Don't worry, no one will notice for a while, everyone is too involved with their romances to notice your hair."  
  
"I'm going to have to kill your brothers for this you know."  
  
"All right, whatever. I'm going to open the other ones now."  
  
I opened the first envelope. It was a simple piece of construction paper saying "Happy Valentine's Day to my Sis." I opened it up.  
  
"Dear Ginny," I read. "I love you. Your brother, Ron."  
  
"Sweet," Colin replied. "A little short though. Busy writing to Lavender I guess."  
  
"Wait there's more. P.S. Do not open the blue envelope. It's from Fred and George."  
  
"Slightly too late."  
  
I laughed. "This ones from you. I recognize your handwriting."  
  
I opened the letter. "Dear Ginny. Hey, just wishing you a Happy Valentines Day. You are so sweet. I honestly have no idea what to say. Your friend Colin."  
  
"Hey I should change that whole sweet bit. You hit me with green dye!"  
  
There was one more envelope to be opened. I picked it up, looking at the handwriting, which I didn't recognize. I opened the envelope and read the letter.   
  
"Who's it from?" Colin asked.  
  
I read the letter to myself.   
  
Dear Ginny,  
Ginny, you are such a sweet girl. I don't know if you've ever been told this, but you are beautiful. Simply stunning. I'm no poet, and I can't write, but I think my point is clear. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day.  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Whoa." I stated.  
  
"What?" Colin asked. "Who's it from?"  
  
"It doesn't say."  
  
"Let me read that." Colin grabbed the letter and read it. "Hey, wow Ginny. You've got a secret admirer!"  
  
"It's not you, is it?"   
  
"No. I don't know who it is. I don't recognize the handwriting."  
  
"Well, they could have used a handwriting disguising charm you know."  
  
"Know-it-all!" Colin exclaimed.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "But who could it be?"  
  
I looked around the room. Couples were eating breakfast together. I sat down at an empty table for two; Colin on the other side. I saw Harry and Hermione; Hermione seemed to be studying for a Potions exam. I didn't see Ron and Lavender, but I knew they were together somewhere. I saw Parvati feeding Seamus his breakfast. I saw Amy, Jessica, and Amanda, together with Dean, Jason, and Damien respectively. I saw many couples, and some groups of non-coupled people, all hanging together in the middle. I looked closely to see who was there. I saw Neville; my heart fell wondering if it could be him.  
  
"Do you think that it's Neville?" I asked Colin.  
  
"Could be."  
  
I couldn't see anyone else there that I knew particularly well. I looked around, trying to find someone looking at me. But no one was.  
  
"Colin, we have a mystery on hand."  
  
"I'll ask around, see if anyone knows."  
  
"Do it quietly, all right. I don't want too many people to know about it."  
  
"Sure thing, Gin!"  
  
"You're a pal, Colin."   
  
Colin smiled. "But let's not worry about that right now. We have important matters at hand."  
  
"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Food!" Colin exclaimed, as I laughed, temporarily forgetting my troubles, as I ate my breakfast with my friend. 


	3. Mystery

A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i really appreciated it. as for who the secret admirer is - you'll just have to read and find out. i'm not saying anything until its in the story. now, on with the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Mystery  
  
I sat in the back of History of Magic, my head in my arms, my eyes only half open. Binns was droning on as usual. I could hear the snores of Amanda who was sitting next to me. On my other side was Colin, who was still getting some funny looks due to his green hair, though it was mostly covered by his hat. Colin was busy writing, which was odd, considering Colin didn't take notes in any class, especially History of Magic. I closed my eyes, only to see an image of Harry, his green eyes sparkling. It seemed like I had an image of Harry pasted to the back of my eyelids, for every time I closed my eyes; there he was.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something slide under my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down at the desk. There was a piece of parchment with my name on it. I turned it over and read.  
  
Hey, Ginny, it's Colin.  
  
I looked over at him. He winked. I continued reading.  
  
I've been thinking about your "secret admirer". I've come to a few conclusions. First of all, he's no Ravenclaw, otherwise the writing would have been much better. I also doubt that it's a Slytherin, for obvious reasons. That leaves us with a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. It could be anyone, but it's probably not someone who currently has a boyfriend. I'd say that our number one suspect is probably Neville Longbottom, because we know that he used to like you. But as I said it could be anyone. I'll ask around. Now go back to sleep.  
  
I turned to Colin again and whispered "Thanks."  
  
Colin the green-haired winked again.   
  
I thought about the letter. Colin was right; it probably was Neville. Neville was such a sweetie, but I knew that it would never work. I didn't really like him like that; we weren't even good friends.   
  
I took a spare piece of parchment and wrote -  
  
Colin. I'm going to talk to Neville during lunch. To find out if it's him.  
  
I passed the note to him. He read it, turned to me and nodded.   
  
The bell rang, and everyone got up to leave. Amanda's head jerked up as she awoke.   
  
"Whoa," Amanda muttered, "I think I fell asleep again."  
  
I laughed. I'd tell her about my secret admirer later. Meanwhile I noticed Amy staring at me. I caught her eye and she looked away. I decided that I should forgive Amy; I wasn't that mad at her anyway.  
  
I walked over. "Amy, I'm sorry for blowing up at you - "  
  
"No, Ginny stop." Amy paused. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
"You're right though."  
  
"I still shouldn't have said it. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's all right." I smiled. "Friends again?"  
  
"But of course." Amy smiled, and hugged me.  
  
"Hey, I see you guys have made up!" Jessica exclaimed, as she and Amanda walked over.   
  
The four of us walked down the corridor towards our next class, Charms. I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Amy.  
  
"Check this out," I said. "You were all too busy before, but I think you should read it."  
  
Amy read the letter. "Whoa, Ginny! This is news!" She handed the letter to Amanda whose eyes opened wide as she read its contents. Jessica then grabbed the letter, and handed it back to me.  
  
"Wow Ginny. A secret admirer. That's great!" Jessica was smiling brightly.   
  
"I wonder who it is!" Amy exclaimed.   
  
"I bet it's Colin." Jessica replied.   
  
"Or maybe Neville." Amy added.  
  
"It's not Colin," I continued. "But it could be Neville. I haven't asked him yet."  
  
"Would you go out with Neville?" Amanda asked. "If it's him?"   
  
I thought for a moment. "No." Jessica and Amy looked disappointed.   
  
"Don't hurt him," Amanda reminded me.  
  
"I won't." I stated. But I wondered if it would be so easy.  
  
***  
  
After Charms, I quickly walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. The decorations were still up, but I ignored them, as I looked for Neville. It didn't take long, I found him sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table. I walked over to him.  
  
"May I sit here?" I asked politely.  
  
"Of course," Neville replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Well, Neville, it's just that…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I took out the letter, which by now was somewhat crumpled, and handed it to him. "Did you send me this?"  
  
Neville flattened out the letter on to the table and read it. His eyes opened wide as he read the contents.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered. "Did you really think I would send you this? You've already told me that you don't think of me that way."  
  
"I know. But I thought, maybe -"  
  
"I know that we can only be friends, nothing more. And I'm okay with that."  
  
I sighed in relief. "Well, if you're quite sure that it isn't you -"  
  
"I am." Neville smiled.  
  
"- do you have any idea who it could be?"  
  
Neville thought for a moment. "It has to be Colin."  
  
"It's not. I asked him."  
  
"He could be lying."  
  
"You could also be lying."  
  
"Ginny," Neville sighed, "don't be blind. It's obvious that Colin adores you."  
  
I blushed, then recovered. "How many times do I have to tell you people that Colin and I are just friends. Nothing more than that."  
  
"Think that if you want. Deep down you know that's not true."  
  
I just stared at him, thinking about his words.  
  
"You're wrong," I replied, and I walked away.  



End file.
